The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing data storage management, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for managing storage resource devices coupled to computers of a computer network.
Prior art storage management systems allow operators of a computer system to view and manage storage resources, including fixed magnetic disks, removable media (e.g., tapes, optical disks, removable magnetic disks), stand-alone drives, robotic libraries (e.g., autoloaders, changers, jukeboxes), and RAID (redundant array of inexpensive disks) devices. These prior art systems typically operate on a per computer basis to allow an operator to perform storage management functions such as determining available storage space in the storage resources and allocating the storage space among applications running on the computer system and among users of the computer system. Prior art products for providing storage management include File Explorer available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, WA and NTP Quota Manager available from NTP of Manchester, N.H.
The use of computer networks, in which two or more computer systems are operatively coupled together is widespread and still increasing. Personal computer networks based on the Windows NT(copyright) operating system available from Microsoft and based on other operating systems are being used extensively to allow users of personal computers to communicate and share resources with other users. Network management products exist which allow a computer network administrator to monitor and manage data flow through routers and hubs of computer networks. However, in typical computer networks, to monitor and manage storage resources of the computer systems of the network, a network administrator must physically visit and logon to each of the computer systems in the network. The number of computers in typical computer networks is increasing from tens of computers to thousands of computers, and the time required by a network administrator to visit each computer makes it difficult or nearly impossible to effectively manage storage resources by physically visiting each computer.
It is desirable to provide a storage management system that allows a network administrator to centrally monitor and manage storage resources coupled to computer systems in a computer network.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a method and apparatus that enables central monitoring and management of storage resources coupled to computer systems in a computer network.
In one general aspect, the invention features a storage management system for managing storage resources of a plurality of computer devices in a computer network having a server, operatively coupled to each of the plurality of computer devices. The storage management system includes a plurality of management agents, each of which is installed in a corresponding one of the plurality of computer devices, and each of which is configured to compile storage information of storage resources accessible by the corresponding computer device to create a first set of compiled storage information, a storage manager installed in the server and operatively coupled to each of the plurality of management agents through the computer network, the server manager being configured to collect the first set of compiled storage information from each of the management agents and to further compile the first sets of storage information received to create a second set of compiled storage information, and a user interface operatively coupled to the server manager to allow a user to access the second set of compiled storage information.
The plurality of computer devices can include a first group of computer devices and a second group of computer devices, wherein each of the first group and the second group have computer devices of a first type, and wherein the storage manager is configured to compile storage information of the first type of computer devices in the first group with storage information of the first type of computer devices in the second group to create a third set of storage information. The computer devices can be categorized as being one of the first type or the second type based on characteristics of users of the computer devices. The user interface can include a web browser to access the storage manager. One of the plurality of management agents can be installed in the server to manage storage resources of the server. The user interface can be installed in one of the computers of the computer network containing one of the plurality of management agents, or the user interface can be installed in the server, or the user interface can be installed in any computer capable of accessing the server. The storage manager can be constructed and arranged to collect information from computers of the computer network having a management agent and to collect information from computers of the computer network that do not contain a management agent.
In another general aspect, the invention features a method for managing storage resources of a plurality of computer devices in a computer network. The method includes steps of compiling, for each computer of the computer network, storage information of storage resources accessible by the computer to create a first set of compiled storage information, collecting the first set of compiled storage information from each of the computers, compiling the first sets of storage information collected to create a second set of compiled storage information, storing the second set of compiled information, and accessing the second set of compiled information.
The step of storing can include storing the-storage-information in a database contained in a server of the computer network. The step of accessing can include accessing the database of the server using a web browser. The step of accessing can include a step of further compiling the storage information contained in the database. At least one of the steps of compiling can include a step of compiling data according to types of users of computers of the computer network. The step of accessing can include accessing the second set of compiled information using a web browser.
In still another general aspect of the present invention, a storage management system for managing storage resources of a plurality of computer devices in a computer network includes first means, included within each one of the computers of the computer network, for compiling storage information of storage resources accessible by the one of the computers to create a first set of compiled storage information, means, coupled to the first means, for collecting the first set of compiled storage information from each of the computers, second means, coupled to the means for collecting, for compiling the first sets of storage information collected to create a second set of compiled storage information, and user interface means for accessing the second set of compiled information.
The means for collecting can include means for storing the storage information in a database. The user interface means can include a web browser. The user interface means can include means for further compiling the storage information contained in the database. At least one of the first means for compiling and the second means for compiling can include means for compiling data according to types of users of computers of the computer network.